


A Betrothal Fit for an Emperor

by dietcokeenthusiast



Series: Her Teacher, Her Emperor [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: The war is over, the Empire stands victorious, and Edelgard is engaged to be married to her beloved Byleth. With much to announce and much to prepare for before their big day, it all begins with an announcement to their comrades.





	1. Announcement

Edelgard’s head was still swimming as she descended the Goddess Tower. So much had happened. The Immaculate One had been slain, and Fodlan was at last free of the grip of the church. Just when she was convinced she had to pay the ultimate price for the victory, her beloved Byleth’s life, her heart began to beat, bringing her back to Edelgard. As if the victory and knowing Byleth was alive hadn’t been enough, she asked for Edelgard’s hand in marriage, in the very same place that her own father had found his true love. It had been an easy answer, of course. Though she had worried over whether Byleth would ever want to take that next step, she had answered that question in the most wonderful way possible. The smile hadn’t yet left her face, nor the glow from her cheeks.

“How do you think the others will react, El?

“With joy?” Edelgard offered, laughing slightly. “They’ve been our friends through the very worst this war has had to offer.”

“Right you are,” Byleth smiled. “I’m more interested to see how cute you’ll be when you’re announcing it.”

“Byleth, I’m going to overlook that comment on account of… well...” She smiled wider, and glanced down at the ring on her finger once more. It wasn’t the sort of band royalty would typically wear, but to Edelgard, it was the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes upon. Every time she looked at it, she found herself forgetting duty and obligation for a moment. She was just a woman who was happy and deeply in love with her future wife.

“Do you like the ring, El?” Byleth asked. She had the same big smile on her face as Edelgard.

“I adore it, my teacher,” she said with a giggle, well and truly lost in the haze of her affection for Byleth.

“It was the same ring my dad gave to my mom.” Byleth took Edelgard’s hand, keeping her steady as they walked down the stairs.. “Before he died, he told me that he wanted me to give this to someone special. Part of me always hoped that someone special was going to be you, El.”

She looked down at the ring again. She knew just how much Jeralt had meant to her beloved, and to know the story behind the ring, she felt all the more honored to be wearing it. “Thank you...I hope he would approve of your choice.”

Byleth leaned in to kiss her cheek. “I know he would.” 

Blissful thoughts stayed with Edelgard as her and Byleth continued their descent and outside, where, much to their surprise, all of their comrades were there waiting for them. Edelgard blinked in surprise. She had assumed her and Byleth had been able to slip away from the rest of the force unnoticed. “Oh… what are you all doing here?”

“Hey you two!” Caspar greeted. “We figured with all the marching back and everything, we haven’t really had a proper chance to celebrate our victory! So we decided to ask the kitchen staff to make a really big dinner for us!”

Linhardt yawned. “Of course, we couldn’t do it without our fearless leaders showing up. What kind of celebration would it be then?”

Edelgard smiled. “Well, you all have my gratitude. Though, that doesn’t explain how you knew to look for us at the Goddess Tower.”

“Well, you weren’t in your rooms!” said Dorothea. “And I perhaps noticed the two of you sneaking off to the Goddess Tower all on your own.” She grinned. “Now I’m just curious as to why! As well as why you have that very big smile on your face.”

Edelgard blushed. She was not in any way ashamed of her relationship, but she had not expected to announce it so soon. She then felt Byleth’s hand on the small of her back.

“Go ahead, El,” she whispered.

Edelgard nodded, and cleared her throat. She faced all of her comrades. “The professor called me to the Goddess Tower to discuss what would come next, now that the war has finally ended. It was then that she requested my hand in marriage.” Blushing deeper, but keeping her composure, Edelgard held up her hand, showing off the ring for all to see. “I most eagerly said yes. I can think of no one better to become my Emperor-Consort.”

Edelgard’s words hung in the air as a few moments of stunned silence passed. Before long, though, their allies had begun to clap and cheer for them. “CONGRATULATIONS!” Dorothea squealed as she ran up, yanking the both of them into a hug. Although Edelgard was certainly surprised, she chuckled, and put an arm around Dorothea regardless. “It’s about time one of you popped the question!”

“A-about time?” Bernie asked, clearly surprised. “What do you mean, Dorothea?”

Dorothea let go, and turned around to look at the others. “Oh come on. You know!”

“Know what?” Linhardt scratched his head. “Did I miss something? Didn’t they just get together?”

Dorothea blinked. “Seriously, none of you knew? All the super secret strategy meetings the two of them were having? The longing gazes across the dinner table?” Her expression only grew more disbelieving as she was met with silence. “Am I the only one who pays attention to these things?”

“I have regret, Dorothea,” Petra finally spoke up. “I was not believing when you told me when they were being romantic. I am having great joy that I was incorrect, though! I am not remembering such smiles on Edelgard and the professor before this day!” She grinned. “I will be staying in Fodlan until after the wedding. I hope you are not having mind, I mean… minding waiting to see Brigid, Dorothea.”

“Oh Petra,” Dorothea smiled, “if you weren’t going to suggest it, I was going to beg we stayed!” 

“None of us would miss this for anything!” Caspar announced with a grin. “I think we’ve earned a little bit of celebration!” He then gave Linhardt a playful nudge. “I’ll even make sure he’s awake for it.”

“Give me some credit, Caspar.” Linhardt smiled. “I don’t sleep on important things like this.”

“I actually can’t wait!” Bernadetta chimed in. “Do you think it’ll be very crowded? I mean, a small, quiet wedding can be nice!” She stopped. “B-but I guess if you want a big one, it won’t be so scary if I’m with all of you.”

As the others chatted away, Edelgard couldn’t help but notice that Hubert was remaining quiet. Unusually so. Part of her wanted to ask him his thoughts, but the other part did not want to put him on the spot like that in front of everyone else. Just as she was about to leave it, however, he began to approach the two, bowing before them.

“Your Majesty. I am glad to see that you have been able to find such happiness.” He smiled in his usual subtle, slightly sinister matter. Knowing him for as long as she had, however, Edelgard could see the faintest hint of hurt in his eyes. “I remain your obedient servant as always, and will do all in my power to ensure that you and the Empire are protected.” He then looked to Byleth. “Professor… though I suppose I must accustom myself to referring to you as Your Majesty as well. The one request I have is that you keep and guard her heart as it deserves.”

Edelgard was somewhat taken aback. “Hubert…”

Byleth just smiled, and bowed her head to Hubert. “You have my word. Thank you, Hubert.”

Edelgard stepped forward and placed a hand on Hubert’s shoulder. “Thank you, for both your loyalty and your friendship, Hubert. I know that we will both be relying on you as we shape this newly freed world. There’s much work to be done, and I know it won’t be long before we have to return to it.”

“Correct as always, Your Majesty.” He bowed once more. “When you and the Emperor Consort are prepared to discuss such affairs, you need only ask. For now, though, I believe there is a celebration we are all expected to attend.” He smiled slightly.

Edelgard nodded, and look Byleth’s hand, smiling at her. “Indeed! We have all earned a night of celebration!” Byleth squeezed her hand as the rest of the strikeforce gave a loud cheer. A part of her wanted to kiss Byleth right then and there, but she knew the others didn’t need to see them carrying on. Holding hands was fine for now. Giving her hand a squeeze back, Edelgard led the others to the dining hall for a feast befitting their accomplishments.

\---

“I think I ate too much…” Byleth said, her usually deadpan voice giving way to a little bit of a groan. She had flopped back on the bed, her legs splayed over Edelgard’s lap.”I don’t remember the last time I ate so much…”

“Five years ago, when this was still an academy?” Edelgard offered. Her fingers idly traced the floral patterns on Byleth’s tights, enjoying the feeling of the material.

“I think you might be right,” Byleth replied, humming softly at Edelgard’s gentle touch. “Still, after everything, it was so nice to see everyone just being… happy. Even if our next fight is only just beginning, we can at least breathe a little bit.”

Edelgard smiled. “I wish we had a bit more time for that. As soon as we arrive in Enbarr, we’ll need to announce our engagement. There will be certain… attitudes to deal with once we do. The nobility has certain expectations concerning what marriage for nobles or the Emperor should look like. We will have to make a clear display that those expectations hold no weight in the world we are trying to create. We’ll have to begin planning the ceremony as well. The Emperor’s wedding tends to be quite the occasion throughout the Empire, for commoner and noble alike. Even with attendants to take care of much of the perparations, our attention will still be needed.” Her expression turned more serious as she met Byleth’s gaze. “We’ll want to have a meeting with Hubert as soon as we make the announcement as well. Those who slither in the dark will no doubt see this as an opportunity to involve themselves, and we cannot rule out the possibility that they may take it to show how terrible their power is.”

Byleth was quiet for a moment, then slowly nodding. “This may be the only night of rest we will get for a while.”

“It may well be.” Edelgard gently moved Byleth’s legs away so that she could lay down on the bed beside her, reaching a hand up to tuck Bylteth’s hair behind her ear. “You’re still certain you want to walk this path with me?”

Byleth leaned in to kiss her softly, and draped her arm over her waist. Almost immediately Edelgard felt that increasingly familiar sense of safety and comfort wash over her, and she nestled in closer. “Does that answer your question?”

“It does. You’ve never failed to answer my questions to my satisfaction, my teacher.” Edelgard smiled, tucking her head under Byleth’s chin.She beamed as she listened to the gentle thump of her heartbeat. She never imagined such a sound could be so precious to her. ”Now we know we will walk that path forever.”

“Forever seems a bit short, Emperor of my heart.”

“Perhaps…” she gave a quick glance to the ring on her hand. “But I shall treasure it all the same.”


	2. Planning for the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Black Eagle Strike Force returns to Enbarr in triumph, Edelgard wastes no time announcing her engagement, and no time planning her next move. Meanwhile, Byleth has a surprise for Edelgard.

The trumpets blared loudly, and Edelgard could feel the beating of the drums as they marched, but nothing compared to the wall of sound that awaited her once she passed through the gates of Enbarr. Hundreds of people were in the streets, the vast majority of them commoners, cheering raucously. They filled the sides of the streets, the nearby allees, and leaned out of windows, clapping and waving at the returning army. There, at the front, was the entirety of the Black Eagle Strike Force.

“Our heroes!” Shouted one of the crowd.

“Hail the Emperor! Hail Edelgard!” Shouted another.

Edelgard let a slight smile cross her lips, lifting her arm to wave at the crowd, who cheered even louder.

“N-no one t-told me so many p-people would be here!” Bernadetta squeaked, hiding behind Ferdinand’s cloak as much as she could. “H-how long does this parade need to b-be? Can we go inside soon?”

“It is a happy occasion!” Ferdinand said with a chuckle, lifting his cloak to give her a reassuring smile. “They want to praise us for our accomplishments! What sort of nobles would we be if we did not honor that wish?” He began waving to the crowd himself. “Thank you! You are far too kind!”

“Well, Ferdie, some of us aren’t nobles…” Dorothea muttered under her breath. “This praise is for the rest of us t- AH!” Dorothea’s heel snapped, and she fell forward… only to be scooped up in Petra’s arms. “Oh wow… Petra…” she blushed and rested her hand on her arm, giving it a bit of a squeeze

“It is no trouble to be carrying you like this!” Petra replied with a grin, before looking up to the crowd. “I am hoping they are seeing the value of Brigid in what I have done!”

“I think they’d have to try not to,” Linhardt replied, before glancing to Caspar. “You know, Dorothea looks pretty comfortable like that. I bet someone can even have a nap like that…”

“Nice try, Linhardt, but you’re gonna have to wait until after the parade!” Caspar grinned and threw an arm around him. ”Besides, you shouldn’t be thinking of napping at a time like this! We totally won!”

“There is much work to be done still,” Hubert noted, solemn as ever. “Still… there is no harm with a display such as this. Not if it encourages recognition of Her Majesty’s accomplishments.”

“All of our accomplishments,” Edelgard corrected, letting her hand brush just slightly against Byleth’s. She wanted nothing more than to take it, but knew that now was not the time. The announcement would need to be made first.  _ Then there will be dealing with the impact of it.... _ She let the thought slip from her mind for now, however. She instead let her smile grow wider as she turned to look at Byleth. “Do you see the looks on their faces? The smiles? The hope? These are the fruits of our victory. One we couldn’t achieve without you, my teacher.”

Byleth returned the smile,moving to walk just a bit closer to Edelgard. “I’m just happy to have gotten there beside you, Your Majesty.”

Edelgard allowed herself to giggle. She had figured it was the sort of an occasion where an Emperor could get away with that sort of thing. Letting her hand brush Byleth’s once more, she continued on the parade route.

\--

Edelgard took little time to rest on her laurels. That very evening, she called for a meeting of the nobility. She knew that none would refuse such a request, of course. Not only had Edelgard proven her dominance in the conquest of Faerghus, such a meeting meant a chance to be heard and have a voice in shaping policy. Just as she expected, once she entered the throne room, standing before her were all the heads of the major households. Amongst them, of course, was her uncle Lord Arundel. There were also two more friendly faces amidst the crowd, including the new Marquis Vestra, Hubert, and Duke von Aegir himself, Ferdinand.

Entering behind her, of course, was Byleth. The surprised looks on the faces of most of the nobles were immediately apparent to her. It was nothing she had not expected to happen. The looks of surprise turned to murmurs as instead of joining the others, Byleth stood just right of the throne.

“Your Majesty,” Lord Arundel began. “This is… somewhat unorthodox. I do not mean to make light of your commander’s accomplishments thus far, but this meeting is for the nobility. As far as I am aware, she is not a noble, nor is she connected to any house.”

Edelgard resisted the urge to glare openly at her Uncle. Of course he of all people would be the one to be so open with his impudence. “As far as you are aware, Lord Arundel. I have called this meeting to make an important announcement to you all.” She closed her eyes a brief moment before speaking again. “The woman who stands at my right hand side is Byleth Eisner, a trusted general in my army and key to our victory over the Leicester Alliance, the Kingdom of Faerghus, and The Immaculate One herself.” She gestured towards Byleth. “She is also the future Empress.”

There was almost complete silence from the nobility as Edelgard made the announcement, save for Ferdinand clapping enthusiastically for her. Hubert was silent as well, but at least smiled somewhat. The others were expressionless. She glanced to Byleth, noticing she had wrinkled her brow ever so slightly in worry. She wanted to soothe her right then and there, but knew getting through the meeting was her main priority.

It was Count Varley who broke the silence, practically sneering. “Do you intend to make such announcements for every concubine you take?”

“You would do well to remember who you speak to,” Hubert said lowly. “I’ll not see our Emperor spoken with such insolence.”

“Nor will I stand for any disrespect towards the woman who, need I remind you, is your future Empress.” She stared daggers into Count Varley, the man becoming visibly less emboldened under her and Hubert’s gaze. “Byleth is to be my wife, not my concubine, and it is our intention to be married by month’s end.”

“Your Majesty,” Lord Arundel began. “I’ve no intent to question the strength and valor of your betrothed, but there are factors I and the other nobles would urge you to consider before moving forward. There is the question of heirs, of course. I assume you are planning to take concubines to rectify this.”

“I am not,” Edelgard responded firmly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Byleth relax somewhat. “If we choose to have children, there are many children in Fodlan who need parents whom we can adopt.”

The voices amongst the nobles grew louder, and Arundel raised an eyebrow. “I see. Have you considered the impact this would have on succession? At the very least, you ought to consider means by which we could ensure your crests are passed on to your child, to ensure that they have the power to rule.”

Edelgard’s facade cracked for just a moment. She leaned forward in the throne and gritted her teeth. Her scars burned at the sound of Arundel’s words, flooded with memories of her brothers and sisters and what ultimately became of them. She could practically feel the rats gnawing at her ankles and the slice of the knife into her chest. She felt hurt. Frightened. Enraged. Then, at that moment, she felt Byleth’s hand upon her shoulder. Glancing towards her, Edelgard noticed that slight smile of hers. To many others it would seem like a small gesture, but to Edelgard, it was all she needed to regain her composure.

“I did not declare a war on the Church to continue to be a slave to tradition. Whether any child of ours bears a crest or not is irrelevant, and we will not make any effort to ensure they have one. As for succession, there will be no more hereditary succession. When I abdicate, I will select an heir or heiress that is most fit to rule.”

By now the discussion between the nobles had turned into loud debates and protests, yet another thing which was entirely expected. Some shouted their support of Edelgard, some of them turned to each other angrily, while others looked pleadingly towards Edelgard, as though they wished her to reconsider. Arundel, it seemed, was intent on being the one who voiced such concerns. “Your Majesty, such hasty thinking ill-suits an Emperor. I-”

“Your objections are noted Lord Arundel. However, I did not hold this meeting to seek permission. The wedding will proceed, and tomorrow evening on the palace balcony, I will make the announcement to the people of Enbarr.” She stood up. “Know this, I do not intend to become an archbishop in the South. Fodlan is going to change for the benefit of all her people. Consider whether you will be part of that change, or swept aside by it.” 

Glancing to Byleth, she noticed her smile had gotten ever so slightly wider. It was her eyes that truly spoke, however, filled with affection and gratitude for Edelgard. Amidst the din that had rose from the crowd, Hubert and Ferdinand attempting to calm them, Edelgard noticed Byleth leaning in closer.

“Thanks, El,” She whispered. “For standing up for me.”

Edelgard just smiled, taking her hand for just a brief moment. “You always stood with me, my teacher. It’s only right I do the same.” She wanted to go beyond briefly holding her hand, but for now, that and a meaningful look were more than enough for them both to get the message.

\---

“So, what colors were you thinking for the floral arrangements?” A woman in a white dress asked, a bright smile on her face.

“We were actually considering green,” Byleth replied, completely deadpan. “It is her majesty’s favorite color, after all. She simply prefers to keep it a mystery.”

The woman nodded, and picked up her quill to begin jotting it down, when Edelgard held up her hand. “She is joking! My favorite color is certainly not green.” She shot Byleth a chiding look. “We were thinking primarily red, with some touches of blue,” Edelgard said, glancing briefly at Byleth’s eyes, and then her hair.

“That sounds lovely, your majesty!” The woman wrote down the request as though she had already forgotten Byleth’s joke. “So then, that takes care of flowers, decorations, and seating, the day after tomorrow you both have separate meetings to discuss the dresses,” she pointed her quill at the two of them. “No peeking, by the way! Then the next day we discuss entertainment for the reception. We can also discuss food then if you like.”

“Actually,” said Edelgard. “We think we have come to a decision about food.””

“Oh wonderful! Were you thinking pheasant, rabbit, or fish? Oh, and then dessert!”

“Saghert and Cream for dessert,” Byleth began, giving Edelgard a nudge with her foot as she did, earning a slight blush. “Then fish for the main course. We also had another idea for the dinner.”

Edelgard smiled, and nodded. “We would like to ensure that the poor of the city are provided for during the ceremonies, and that they are served as well.”

The planner looked somewhat taken aback, taking a moment to respond. “Well, that’s very noble, your Majesty! It’s just, well… practical concerns! There’s ensuring there’s enough people to serve the food, and then the cost…”

“The cost will be paid from the Church’s coffers,” Edelgard replied. “It is time that it gave back to Fodlan. We should be receiving the gold within the week.”

“Oh! Well, that takes care of that then,” the planner smiled. “So, did you have any more questions for me today?”

Byleth shook her head.

“That’s all for today. We shouldn’t keep our next appointment waiting too long.” Edelgard smiled and nodded to the woman. “Thank you very much.”

The planner stood up and bowed, as she headed to the door.

“That went quite well, El,” said Byleth. “It’s great you’re still thinking about things like that even on the wedding day.”

“I am still Emperor,” Edelgard replied, resting her hand on Byleth’s thigh once she was certain the planner had left. “I don’t want to have united Fodlan only to have people begin to think that I won’t honor my promises. I want our wedding to not just be a symbol of our love, but a symbol of hope. A message of what we intend to do for our subjects.”

Byleth actually grinned at that. “I love you, El.” She leaned in to give her a kiss, which Edelgard was all too happy to return.

When she pulled away, Edelgard was grinning as well, allowing herself to get lost a moment in Byleth’s eyes.“I love you too.” 

There was a knock at the door, again, and Edelgard sat up straight, removing her hand from Byleth’s thigh. “Come in.”

The door creaked as Hubert entered, bowing low before approaching the two. “Your Majesty. I trust the preparations are all in order?”

Edelgard nodded to him. “They are indeed, Hubert. They are… lengthy, but things are proceeding smoothly for the most part.”

“Very good, Your Majesty.” Hubert smirked. “I take it then, you are both prepared to discuss security for the wedding? As well as future considerations.”

“We are,” said Byleth. “Do you have any more information on Those Who Slither in the Dark?”

“As requested, I have been keeping a very close eye on Lord Arundel. He is not a fool to have made it this far. He has men who meet with men who meet with his agents on his behalf. Of course, to one dedicated enough, the chain can still be followed, and names can be discovered. We are in fact compiling quite a list of known members.”

Edelgard nodded. “And is there any information on their plans?”

“Nothing specific as of yet, but we know that Lord Arundel is prone to making… displays, when he feels we are acting out of line with his interests. It would be of little surprise if he were making such plans for the wedding. We have an advantage, however.’ Hubert chuckled. “He underestimates you. He believes you have given yourself entirely to idealism, and act with haste and without thought, hence your marriage to the professor.”

Edelgard frowned, feeling that familiar anger inside her. She kept it in check, however, and leaned closer to Byleth. “My uncle is as arrogant as ever, so it seems. If he thinks I am proceeding without thinking, though, then that is indeed an advantage.” She looked to Hubert. “Continue compiling names, and evidence. On the morning of the wedding, I want you to place as many of them on that list as possible under arrest. Obtain the evidence you need to do so by any means necessary. Even if he escapes, it will at least disrupt his plans.”

Hubert nodded. “I am capable of this. If I may, however, there may be other means we can take. Arundel did offer his support as we consolidate our power. He may still prove useful.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Edelgard saw Byleth flinch at the suggestion. She let her arm brush against Byleth as she spoke. “Our alliance with him was the lesser of evils during the war. Now that we have won, it’s time to do away with it once and for all.” She closed her eyes for just a second. She knew the moment was coming, but never anticipated feeling so relieved when it finally came. She would finally be able to seek justice against Those Who Slither in the Dark. Perhaps more selfishly, she would be able to keep a special day for herself and Byleth.

Hubert smiled, and bowed once more. “It shall be done, Your Majesty. I shall keep you both informed of the situation.”

“Thank you, Hubert. Your aid is invaluable as always.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” he replied, leaving the two.

“Well,” began Edelgard, “I think that is all for today. I confess I didn’t expect all this planning to be so exhausting…” She awaited a response for Byleth for a moment, and then a moment more. She eventually turned to look at her. “Love?”

Byleth just smiled at Edelgard. “Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes, and follow my lead. I have a surprise.”

“I…” Edelgard blinked for a moment, but then closed her eyes and offered her hand. “Okay. My eyes are closed.”

She would feel Byleth take her hand. “Keep them closed until I say so.”

Edelgard felt a tug on her arm, and stood up, following Byleth wherever she led.

\---

“Is it going to be much longer?” Edelgard asked. “I feel like I’ve had my eyes closed for five minutes at least.” The only response she received was the sound of a door opening, and another gentle tug on her arm. She swore she could smell the faintest hint of baked goods.

“Okay… open them.”

Edelgard did as Byleth instructed, and gasped in surprise, clasping her hands over her mouth. They were in their chambers, and on the table was a massive tray, stacked high with cakes, cookies, candies, and various other sweets. There were two smaller trays on each of the nightstands next to the bed. On the writing desk was a tray of Saghert and Cream. Edelgard’s surprise soon gave way to joy as she took the sight of all of it in, a happy grin spreading across her face.

“I remember you mentioned that one day, after the war was over, you wanted to have a day where you could just laze about and eat sweets.” Byleth wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s waist from behind, and planted a kiss to the side of her neck. Edelgard could feel her skin tingle at the touch of her lips. “Tomorrow we don’t have any planning, so I thought I’d give you that day. Seeing as we need to be prepared for Those Who Slither in the Dark after the wedding, consider this part of your honeymoon early.”

Edelgard leaned back against Byleth, her grin just getting bigger. “I can’t believe you remembered that, Byleth. This is… I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Perhaps with the cookies?” Byleth chuckled.

Edelgard tilted her head back and kissed Byleth deeply. She brought her hand up to caress her cheek. Amidst all the stress and activity from planning the day, it was good to focus on the reason why it was all worth it: her love for Byleth. Moments like this made it all the easier to love her, too. No expectations beyond simply being herself, and being with her.

The stomachache she was going to have would be so worth it.


	3. Emperor and Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the big day, Edelgard and Byleth pay a visit to someone from Byleth's past. After that, all the remains is the Imperial Wedding, their vows, and the start of their new life together.

The trip back to Garreg Mach was uneventful, though a growing sense of awkwardness hung over the trip like a cloud as Edelgard and Byleth got closer to their destination. The familiarity of the surrounding village, all the buildings, and even the very air at the monastery brought back memories of a simpler, kinder time, but even that was insufficient to completely take her mind off of the purpose for their visit.

Edelgard squeezed Byleth’s hand as they made their way through the reception hall, heading in the direction of the former cathedral. ”So…” Edelgard began, her mind going through possible conversation topics, “what do you think we might do with Garreg Mach? We no longer require it as a military base, after all. Perhaps we could reopen the academy, some day.”

Byleth smiled. “I like that idea. It’d be nice to see it continue.”

“Ferdinand mentioned he would like to remove the cost for education, and make it accessible for everyone. I find myself agreeing with the idea the more that I consider it. What would be the point in dismantling nobility if the same barriers remained for everyone else?”

“That’s true,” Byleth replied. “Perhaps when we step down to focus on our own lives, we can teach together.”

Edelgard raised an eyebrow. “I’m not certain that I would be as suited to it as you are, my teacher.”

“Why not? You certainly know how to inspire others.” 

Edelgard chuckled, feeling the faintest of blushes come to her cheeks. “Even if that were all there were to it, that’s only because I learned from the very best.” Still, she couldn’t deny that the idea has a certain sort of appeal to it. Even 5 years of being the Emperor had been exhausting; working at Garreg Mach with Byleth seemed like it would be a vacation in comparison. Not to mention the appeal to her more sentimental side. After all, two generations of her family now had met their true loves at Garreg Mach.

Such thoughts left her mind as she approached the cemetery, however. Edelgard could feel her muscles tensing up a bit as they descended the stairs leading to it. The tension only grew as they approached a specific tombstone. Their destination.

Byleth cleared her throat. “Hi, dad.”

Edelgard turned to the tombstone, and smiled awkwardly. It wasn’t that she thought there was anything wrong with what Byleth was doing. There had been many a lonely night she had whispered to her late siblings under the covers during her moments of respite. It was that it was Jeralt. Even just the name gave her pause and made her reflect on her past mistakes and the cost of her path. She might not have been responsible for the man’s death, but had still willingly allied with the ones who were. Even as she pledged to hunt them now, that couldn’t be forgotten.

Then, there were the memories of just how pained Byleth had been. It had been the first time Edelgard had ever seen the professor truly express their pain, and the sight of it broke Edelgard’s heart to see such a strong, inspiring figure brought so low. Even the glimpse of pain in Byleth’s eyes now that they were here stung to witness.

“So… the war’s over. We won. We… couldn’t save everyone, but we stopped Rhea.” Byleth smiled. It was warm and genuine, the kind of smile Edelgard had only ever seen when the two of them were alone. “I think you’d have been proud of us.”

Edelgard remained silent. She let Byleth keep talking.

“The world’s going to get better. Nothing like what happened to me will happen again.” She smiled. “All thanks to this woman here.” She looked to Edelgard with a smile. “This is Edelgard. She’s that girl I told you about who put my name with her last name on one of her essays.”

Edelgard could feel her cheeks burn as she just stared at Byleth. “Y-you noticed I did that? You remembered that I did that?”

Byleth just chuckled. “Well, you know how we were getting closer? I gave her that ring that you left for me… mom’s ring. I remember how you told me to give it to someone special, and I can’t think of anyone more special to share it with than her. She’s so strong, and I’ve never met anyone so devoted to trying to make the world a better place.” She closed her eyes. “I don’t think I ever really understood how you felt when you talked about mom until I got to know El.” 

Edelgard felt her blush deepen further. As embarrassing as it was to hear Byleth carry on as she did, and to hear her invoke such silly memories, it did help break the tension and help take her mind off of her guilt. “You… you truly think that of me?”

Byleth turned around to face her with a neutral expression. “El, we’re getting married,” she noted, completely deadpan.

By now, Edelgard’s face matched her cloak. “Right… forgive me.”

Byleth chuckled, and looked back to the gravestone. “As you can see, she’s also very-”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ say it!” Edelgard interjected.

Byleth smirked ever so slightly. “I was going to say very composed and dignified.” She leaned in to kiss her forehead. Edelgard tried to look indignant, but found it very difficult as Byleth continued to speak. “I just wanted to let you know, and give you the chance to meet her, dad. Show you just how incredible she is.”

Edelgard smiled, feeling almost overwhelmed by Byleth’s gesture. “I’m honored that you brought me here, Byleth. And Jeralt…” she looked to the stone. “I am honored that of all the people your daughter could have chosen to share her life with, she chose me. You raised a truly remarkable woman, and I swear that as long as I’m alive, I’ll treasure her and keep her safe.” She squeezed Byleth’s hand at that. “I… I know I failed to do better by you, but I promise that right now I’ll do the both of you proud.”

Edelgard felt Byleth’s hand leave her own, and move to gently stroke the back of her neck. She found herself resting her head on Byleth’s shoulder at that, letting out a contented sigh. “You already have,” Byleth said softly.

Edelgard felt herself melt at that comment, resting more of her weight against Byleth. “Thank you, my teacher…” She looked to Jeralt’s gravestone once more. “Thank you, as well.”

Byleth pat her back. “Come on. Let’s get settled for the night.”

Edelgard nodded, giving one last look to the gravestone. “Right. We deserve a chance to relax. We’ll not have much time before the wedding when we get back to Enbarr…”

Byleth smiled. “That’s right. Now, come on.”

\---

Dorothea sighed. “You know, I wish you’d at least let me do a little bit more work on you. It’s your special day, Edie, and you only get one! You want to look perfect for it!”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Dorothea, but ultimately, I want to look like myself for this wedding. I do not want Byleth to see me and not recognize me,” Edelgard replied to Dorothea, taking note of how she was still brandishing her makeup brushes. “The lips and the eyeliner are fine.”

“Edie, I’m telling you, not only will she recognize you, but she’s going to be blown away! Just let me at least add some blush, please?”

“Dorothea, I am thinking that Edelgard appears to have much beauty as it is,” said Petra, putting the finishing touches on her hair. The style was not unlike the one she wore with her crown. “If this day is indeed your special one, you should be making the choices which make you happiest, yes?”

“Thank you, Petra,” Edelgard replied with a smile. “It seems that you are outnumbered, Dorothea.”

“You two are no fun…” Dorothea muttered, as she stepped back, seeming to study Edelgard very closely as she looked her up and down. As she did, her look of disappointment quickly gave way to a wide smile. “On second thought… you know, Petra, I think she’s ready for the mirror.”

Petra nodded. “Lady Edelgard, you are having permission to turn around now.”

Edelgard nodded, and took a breath as she turned about. As she looked into the mirror, an uncharacteristically large smile crossed her lips. The dress, a full-length gown with high neckline, full sleeves, and lace detailing, was somehow even more beautiful than she had ever imagined it being. It covered all that it needed to cover, and hugged her frame perfectly. The rubies sewn into the bodice sparkled, and matched her nails and the crown of roses in her hair. A long veil was attached to the crown, flowing down almost to the floor. First and foremost in Edelgard’s mind, however, was the ring. Whenever her eyes drifted to that multicolored band, thoughts of her future life with Byleth filled her head. The wedding was going to be lovely, but that lifetime of just being together was the true reward.

Edelgard allowed herself to giggle, turning to Dorothea and Petra. “Thank you both for your help. The dress, the hair… it’s perfect!”

Dorothea squealed, and yanked Edelgard into a sudden and abrupt hug. “I’m so happy for you, Edie! The professor won’t even know what hit her!” Dorothea continued to hold on to the point where Edelgard was certain her ribs were in danger of cracking. 

“T-thank you, Dorothea…” Edelgard managed to force out.

It was a few moments later when Dorothea finally decided to let her go, still grinning “Sorry… I just love weddings. Especially after everything that’s happened… it’s nice to have an occasion to smile about. We can just be happy again, right?”

Petra smiled, and put a hand on Dorothea’s shoulder. “I know I am having much happiness on this day as well. I am thinking there will only be one other day which gives me the same feelings.” She glanced to Dorothea, the two of them exchanging a look.

Edelgard blinked, and opened her mouth to speak when she heard a knock at the door, and then a familiar voice. “Am I permitted to enter?”

“Of course, Hubert,” Edelgard replied, fixing her veil. “Come in!”

Hubert entered as instructed, bowing low before Edelgard. “Your Majesty. Forgive me for being so forward, but you look radiant.”

“Doesn’t she just, Hubie?” Dorothea said with a giggle. “Though if you’re here, that means I need to be getting ready for my big number!” She grabbed Petra’s hand, and yanked her out towards the door. “See you soon, Edie!”

Edelgard smiled and nodded at the pair as they left, then turning her attention to Hubert. “Thank you… if I can be a bit indulgent, I feel radiant.”

“As you should, Your Majesty,” Hubert replied, his usual half-smile crossing his lips. “Before we proceed with things, I have a small update regarding the matter that we had discussed.” The smile grew wider. “My agents have made their move against the list of names we have assembled. As expected, many of them were able to flee, including Lord Arundel himself. A number are in custody, however, and being forced to retreat, they will need time to regroup. All this is to say there will be no unwelcome interruptions on this day.”

Edelgard nodded. She could feel a sense of relief wash over her. “Thank you, Hubert. Excellent work as always. On a personal note, I’m glad you’ve been able to give Byleth and myself this day.”

“As am I, Your Majesty.” He bowed once more. “That is not to say that you and the professor will not be needed very soon. If we hesitate in our next move, we give them the opportunity to strike back at us. However, I did feel at least one day was in order.” He then offered his arm to Edelgard. “Now, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the ceremony?”

Edelgard smiled, and linked her arm with his. “That would be appreciated, Hubert.”

As they left her chambers and descended the stairs of the Cathedral’s tower, Edelgard could feel her heart beat faster and faster. Somehow she found herself feeling much the same way she did before a major battle. For a moment various thoughts rushed through her head: what if she tripped walking down the aisle? What if she stammered when giving the vows? What if Byleth decided that now was the one step too far, and left her side?

Despite all the panicked thoughts that rushed through her head, however, Edelgard kept a neutral expression, and tried to reassure herself.  _ You’ve thought about what you want to say for the vows and practiced walking in these shoes for days, Edelgard. Byleth loves you just as much as you love her, and will not abandon you now. Not when we’ve come this far. _

“Your Majesty, is all well?” Hubert asked. “Your grip on my arm has become… somewhat tight.”

Edelgard shook her head. “Forgive me, Hubert. Perhaps I am simply feeling a bit nervous about what is to come.”

“You need not worry yourself so,” Hubert replied, smiling slightly as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “The professor is a most worthy partner for you.. I doubt that a leader of your calibre will have any difficulty with speaking a few words at a ceremony. In the case you should err, then I will be happy to deal with anyone who finds mirth at your expense.”

Edelgard cleared her throat. “That isn’t necessary, Hubert. Though I do appreciate your attempts to make me feel better.” She smiled, as she approached the doors that would lead her to the aisle. “I suppose all that is left is to step forward with confidence.”

“Correct as always, Your Majesty.” Hubert bowed. “I will take my place amongst the guests. Know that I am… joyful for you.” His smile grew wider, and with one last bow, he slipped away to join the others.

“Thank you Hubert…” she called softly after him. Now, there was nothing else left to do. The moment was upon her. With one last breath, Edelgard took the first step down the aisle. Piano and the voices of Manuela and Dorothea greeted her as she entered, the both of them singing as sweetly as she had ever heard. Silence had fallen over all others in attendance as Edelgard stepped forward. All eyes had turned to face her. Edelgard, however, paid none of them any mind. Her eyes were fixed on the altar, and the woman standing there awaiting her. Byleth was clad in a lacy ball gown-style dress, a white corset matching her usual style of top. In place of a veil, she had opted for a white shawl, small crystals woven throughout it and catching the light. Byleth’s blue locks hung loose as they always did, and like Edelgard she too had eschewed any more makeup than she usually wore. All the while, Byleth was gazing at her affectionately with those beautiful blue eyes. Edelgard might have allowed herself to drown in them had it not been for the bright smile that adorned her face drawing her attention. Byleth, who had always been so reserved with her emotions, was smiling at Edelgard. Openly. For all of Fodlan to see.

She had scarcely noticed that she had made it to the altar and that the music had stopped, the priest going on about the people gathered here and the importance of the union. Even as Emperor, and knowing how important protocol was, it all seemed to pale in comparison to simply looking at how beautiful her beloved Byleth was. It felt agonizing to not be kissing those smiling lips right then and there. It was made all the more difficult with the way Byleth looked at her, her gaze soft and full of love. Still, she was not so far gone that she couldn’t restrain herself from that.  _ Soon… very soon. _

“The Emperor and her betrothed have both prepared their own vows for this happy occasion,” the priest spoke, finally snapping Edelgard back to reality. 

Byleth seemed to notice, chuckling softly. “Shall I begin?”

“Yes, my teacher…” Edelgard’s heart skipped a beat. “You may.”

Byleth nodded. “From the moment I met you in Remire village, I was drawn to you. I had this urge to keep you safe, and it only grew when they gave me that position at Garred Mach. You shared about your life, and who you were with me, and I felt honored to be given that trust. At the same time, you pushed me to be better. To be worthy of you. Thanks to you, the others couldn’t even make any more jokes about me never smiling,” she chuckled. “You kept me going forward in what was the hardest time of my life, and when the time came, I knew in my heart I would follow you no matter what.” Byleth took one of Edelgard’s hands, her thumb caressing it softly. Her eyes widened ever so slightly, full of love and sincerity “Being apart from you, as painful as it was, only reminded me of how precious you were to me and how much you helped me. Not just to be a better teacher or general, but to be a better person. Edelgard, I vow that my heart will only ever beat for you. I vow to defend our people and you with everything I have. I vow to hold you close in the hard times, and give you all of the love and the comfort that you need. I vow to never stop walking this path with you, and to help you realize all of your dreams. I vow to always offer my guidance and my open arms. Most of all, El, I love you, and vow to treasure every moment of my life with you.”

Edelgard had always been good at remaining stoic when it was called for. She had spent years perfecting her ability to do so. It wouldn’t do for the Emperor to be prone to breaking down in tears, becoming emotional at every little thing. Even though Byleth had the remarkable tendency to get her to open up and become more vulnerable, she only ever let that side of herself show behind closed doors. To hear such sweet words from her, though, even Edelgard had her limits. A single tear flowed down her cheek, even as the smile remained on her face.”Byleth…”

Byleth gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “It’s your turn, El.”

Edelgard chuckled, and sniffled just a bit. She closed her eyes a brief moment, letting all the love she had for Byleth wash over her and guide her words. “I knew from the moment we met that we were kindred spirits. You carried yourself with a certain distance from others, one that I related to. Perhaps that’s why I felt I could share so much of you with myself.” She could feel her cheeks grow just a little bit warmer. “You always welcomed me and made me feel safe, as though I finally had a place could truly be myself. More than that, you inspired me. Whenever I was under your guidance, I felt there was nothing I couldn’t do. I still feel that way today.” Edelgard took a step closer. “My teacher… I could spend hours recounting everything I ever learned from you, and how much I treasured every lesson. For now, though, I vow to treasure every lesson yet to come. I vow to be the kind of Emperor you always believed that I could be. I vow to be there for you whenever you need me, and to help you shoulder your burdens. I vow to never let a day pass that isn’t filled with my love and affection for you. I vow to never leave your side no matter what challenges we face. Together, there’s nothing we can’t accomplish, my dear teacher…” She sniffled. “I love you. With all my heart.”

Edelgard closed her eyes and took a deep breath, gathering herself to make sure she wasn’t going to lose her composure at the altar. When she opened her eyes, much to her surprise, Byleth stood before her with a smile and tears in her eyes. It was the first time she had seen her beloved Byleth cry in more than five years, and for a much different reason. Here and now, not only was it a beautiful sight, but Edelgard felt an indescribable joy at seeing such emotion on her face. She squeezed her hand once more.

The priest smiled, and gestured for one of the Imperial Guard. He then approached the altar, carrying a brilliant tiara, encrusted with several rubies, on a red velvet pillow. “Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg,” the priest began. “Do you take this woman to be your wife and Empress, in sickness and health, ‘til death do you part, to rule over the Adrestian Empire alongside you, in the name of the Goddess?”

“I do,” Edelgard replied, her gaze never once leaving Byleth, even as she took the crown from the pillow.

The priest smiled, and turned to Edelgard’s beloved. “Byleth Eisner, do you take Her Majesty to be your wife, pledging your loyalty to the Adrestian Empire accepting the title of Empress, swearing before the Goddess to rule benevolently for all the people of the Empire?”

“I do,” Byleth replied, her voice soft as she returned Edelgard’s gaze.

Edelgard smiled. “Kneel, my love.”

Byleth bowed her head, and got down on one knee before Edelgard. Edelgard slowly lowered the tiara on to Byleth’s head, making sure it sat just right. Once she was done, Byleth returned to her feet.

The priest bowed his head, and then began to address the attendees. “In the name of the Goddess, I pronounce you wife and wife, and present you before the realm as Emperor and Empress von Hresvelg. Long may you both reign.”

Edelgard and Byleth both turned around to see all who had gathered in the church bending the knee before the two of them. “Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empress!” They all shouted in unison.

The priest, chuckling, then leaned in to whisper. “You may kiss the bride.”

That was all the prompting Edelgard needed, stepping forward and placing her free hand on Byleth’s cheek, and then at long last kissing her tenderly. Byleth was all too eager to return the kiss, resting her free hand on the small of Edelgard’s back. It was far more chaste than many of the kisses the two of them had come to share, but that didn’t matter. It marked the start of their union and their life together; nothing could be more precious to either of them than that. It took a moment for Edelgard to realize that the onlookers had begun to clap and cheer at their kiss. She deepened it slightly, causing an extra loud cheer to come from Dorothea.

When they finally broke apart, Edelgard was  _ grinning _ , looking absolutely giddy. Sure enough, Byleth was as well, wearing the most radiant smile Edelgard had ever seen. In that moment, she thought to herself about all the happy surprises that had come to fill her recent life. The day Byleth had saved her life in the bandit attack had been entirely unexpected, as had her becoming her teacher. There were yet more surprises during that year at Garreg Mach, Byleth displaying not only her competence, but her caring, her compassion and the way she made everyone around her better. It had all led to the surprise of Edelgard truly growing to care for her. She always knew it was a possibility that Byleth would not follow her on the path of war, but to her surprise, Byleth stood strong beside her, bearing the burden of hatred from the Immaculate One and the King of Delusion. After five years of mourning, there was the surprise of Byleth’s return, bringing hope back to her after what felt like an impossible stalemate. Most of all, there was the surprise of her love and affection. How her dear teacher had come to return Edelgard’s feelings. How she had helped to ease the ache of of her scars and traumas. How she had been her comfort and guiding light.

Happy surprises all leading to the next steps they took together, as Emperor and Empress.


End file.
